


New Things

by AlleiraDayne



Series: Dragon Age Origins Verse [2]
Category: Dragon Age Origins
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Lots of Smutt, Sex, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:02:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleiraDayne/pseuds/AlleiraDayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long, depressing day full of setbacks, Alistair takes it upon himself to cheer up Amodisia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Things

**Author's Note:**

> For @maebyrutherford's DAO Tribute Week.

He was doing it on purpose, doing it  _for_ her, and she knew just how much he wanted to please her. Frustrated and downtrodden by their lack of progress the last few weeks outside of Redcliffe, Amodisia was near to tears with sadness when she turned in for the night. That depression quickly faded the moment she walked into her tent.

 _He_ was there. Completely bare, sprawled out across her bed rolls and blankets, Alistair grinned at her as he blushed furiously from his hairline to his navel. His hard, corded muscles rolled as he squirmed atop the furs, an arm cradling his head and his hand firmly gripping the base of his stiffened cock.

Amodisia lurched to a halt, the tent flap rustling closed behind her. She stared, watching intently as his hand slid up the hardened length of his arousal, thumb rolling over the swollen head. The opalescent pearl of precum spread down the engorged flesh, dragged along by his thumb as he rolled his hips, softly pumping his erection into his own hand.

He  _knows_  what it does to her. He’s  _learned_. The shy, cloistered chantry boy she had first met at Ostagar seemed a distant memory. And Maker, did he have an appetite. Insatiable it seemed. And he loved to show her. Show her how she made him feel, show her exactly what she did to him, but she knew. If it was anything like what he did for  _her_ , she knew.

“Sia. Please, help me?” he begged with a soft moan. “I need you.”

A wolfish grin slowly spread across her lips as she watched through hooded lids. The heavy twitch of his cock thrilled her and she ached to touch him, ached to feel him within her. A step and her boots flew across the tent to the far corner. Another step and her coat and tunic fell to the floor behind her, breast band slipping loose as she threaded her fingers beneath it.

Such a distraction, his wanton sighs, his hard angles and rippling muscles. She forced herself to focus on his face, though pulling her eyes from his erection was no easy feat. But she wanted to see his excitement there, baiting him with her slow progress. With a slight tug, the band at her chest fell free and her breasts spilled forth.

Lips parted in awe, eyes slowly widening in amazement, Alistair was mesmerized. His own arousal forgotten, he sat up in a rush, grasping Sia by the arse and roughly pulled her down into his lap. She squealed in surprise at his swiftness, the roughness of his need as he buried his face between her breasts, hands gliding up to grasp, to knead the supple flesh and roll pink peaks between his fingers.

“Alistair, what’s—oh, Maker, what’s gotten into you?”

“I was hoping …” he paused as he sucked a pert nipple between his lips and laved with the fullness of his tongue. Released, he continued, “… to ease your disappointment as of late.”

Andraste’s  _tits_ , if this was his way of  _easing her disappointment,_ she swore to be disappointed more often. She opened her mouth to speak only to squawk helplessly as Alistair rolled her effortlessly to her back, leaning over her. He rutted once against her center, her leggings an unfortunate barrier between them.

His smoldering gaze, drinking in her form, lingering at her breasts, sent a chill up her spine. A slight arch of her back and he rutted once more, eager to feel her, eager to be in her. She could see his breath heave from him, long, slow, ragged pulls of air from his lungs as he strained to remain in control. His hands stroked her inner thighs as he watched her beneath him, writhing against the fullness of him until he could stand it no longer. The laces of her leggings fell away easily and the pulse in his necked skipped, quickening at the exposure of her most sensitive of places as he pealed the fabric from her body.

She raised both hands above her head, relishing in the sight of him, the  _feel_  of him, squirming at his touch as his lips brushed the inside of her knee. A trail of soft, wet kisses traveled up her thigh to her mound where he stopped. So  _hot_ , scalding, his breath fire against her skin and she mewled a wordless plea for him. She needed it, needed  _him_ , needed what she knew only he could give her.

His gaze never left hers as he inched closer, lips brushing against her sex as his tongue reached out to lick, to taste, the tip teasing her slit. She whined in protest, demanding that he take her, just take her. He held out as long as he dared, knowing her payback would be so very worth it.

Between her slick folds, Alistair plunged his tongue, diving as deep as he could. Loudly, an uncontrollable moan echoed about the camp, her hand clamping over her mouth too late to hide her pleasure at his ministrations. He sighed his own moan against her shuddering quim and his cock twitched at the sight of her pleasure.

“Oh, Alistair, yes, that feels  _amazing_ ,” she mewled and her fingers sought his hair, grasping for purchase. Her hips rolled against his tongue, pushing her arousal further as he lapped and sucked her juices clean. Maker, this was unreal, he had never done this before, and she would have to ask how, who,  _where_  he had learned it. Later. Much later.

The throbbing heat in her core sparked, fire lancing down her legs and up to her head in a dizzying rush. She quivered, shuddered as Alistair’s tongue shifted higher to press, flick at her pearl and his lips closed around it to suck. Short, gasping moans panted from her lips in rhythm with his tongue and the heat of her arousal sparked anew as she felt the long, large length of his finger glide smoothly into her cunt.

Amodisia thought she knew her body well enough, having explored it with her own fingers in the past, but this?  _This_  was  _entirely_  different, the fullness of  _his_  finger so much more satisfying. And at the same time as his  _tongue_ , that  _tongue_  of his, swirling and laving against her swollen bud. Maker, he was perfect.

She cried out again, a high, whining moan as Alistair set a steady pace, stroking her walls and that Maker damned tongue, still at her clit, the tip licking lightly to tease her arousal to its culmination. She was so close, hips writhing against him with want of release and she must have it,  _needed_  it. And as though he could read her mind, he thrust his finger into her cunt, hard and fast, the wet skin of his hand slapping against her soaked lips.

“Alistair, I’m … I’m so close, yes!”

His speed quickened, thrusting faster than ever, sucking at the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex only to release with a wet, slurping sound. Her toes curled, fistfuls of the furs in her grasp as she writhed, grinding against his thrusting finger and the heat at her core flared, hotter and brighter than the sun as she toppled over the edge. Twitching and flexing, her orgasm spread all across her body and Alistair stroked her further, extracting each and every ounce of her pleasure.

He slowed as she did, riding the waves of her high with gasping breaths and then withdrew. When he rose above her, massive shoulders towering, he brought his finger to his mouth and sucked it clean of her arousal, licking his lips with a moan.

“That went far better than I thought it would,” he muttered to himself as he stood, sounding highly amused.

Amodisia sighed in disbelief, gaze drawn down by the taut lines of his muscles, down his chest, his stomach, to his hips, following the sharp angles to his cock. She moved without thinking, sitting up on her knees. Alistair startled at her sudden moves, hands hovering at his hips as she neared him and her gaze returned to his.

So close. Waves of heat emanated from him, his racing pulse evident by the throb of his erection. She wanted this, wanted to see if it worked for him as well as it had for her, and her hands were moving on their own, gliding ever so slowly up his thighs. With her right, she wrapped her fingers around the base of his shaft, giving it one long, languid stroke to the engorged crown. An opaque drop of precum gathered at the tip and the urge, the desire, the necessity to lick overwhelmed her.

His jaw had fallen slack, hanging open and he stared at her, watching in rapt attention as her lips parted, the tip of her tongue slipping past, reaching out. With a soft pull, she leaned into him and his flesh met the warmth of her mouth, her lips sealing around the head of his cock.

“Oh … oh,  _Sia, yes,”_ he hissed as she enveloped him, tongue swirling and lips sucking at his crown. She moaned, relishing his pleasure and she leaned further, taking more of him into her mouth as Alistair’s hands buried in her hair. She felt the twitch of his hips, pressing, and his length slipped a little further. The sensation of him filling her mouth and his response, his near loss of control, sent a shockwave of pleasure straight to her core and she moaned again.

“Maker, Sia, I can’t … I …” Alistair stuttered, incoherent. Amodisia hummed her own approval of the feel of him, the  _taste_  of him and she bobbed her head with the rhythm of his hips. Within seconds, she felt his flesh engorge, hot and throbbing as his cock twitched. Thick and smooth, the spurts of his seed filled her mouth to run down her throat as she sucked and Alistair gasped, only to let out a long, low groan.

When she released him, he nearly collapsed as he sunk to his knees before her and his arms encircled her, embracing her from thigh to shoulder. “I … had wondered if that would work,” he whispered in her ear.

“It seemed only fair after what you did to me,” she replied with a nip of his lobe. “We will have to continue another night, though.”

Alistair parted from her, holding her out at arm’s length. “Why? Are you not well? My … did it upset you?”

“Maker, no, Alistair, it was …” she began, lost in thought. The taste of his seed was definitely unlike anything she’d tasted before, but it was not unpleasant. In fact, with the memory so fresh in her mind, her arousal returned in force and she ached for him as she had earlier, thighs squeezing together with need. “I only assumed you would need some time. Tomorrow night, we can continue,” she finished with a smile.

“Why not now?” Alistair asked, confusion plain as day on his face as he pulled her hips to his.

“Do you not … oh … _oh!”_  she gasped and her nails dug into his chest as she felt the hardness of him return, pressing at her heat. His hips rolled once, the length of his cock stroking her entrance to coat in her arousal.

“Lay with me, Sia. Please?” he begged, a soft plea whispered in her ear.

She could only nod her head, biting her bottom lip as he lay down beside her with a hand grasping the base of his shaft. The other hand slipped from the crook of her hip, up past her waist to grasp her left breast and rolled the pink peak taut between his fingers.

The catch of her breath in her throat did not go by unnoticed. Alistair grinned an impish grin as he kneaded her supple flesh. Fresh arousal blossomed anew at his touch, insistent. In his eyes she saw a lust she’d not seen before; Alistair had been incredibly shy the first few times they’d slept together but tonight it seemed he had gained a level of confidence since their last coupling. That confidence bolstered her own, spurring her forth to take control for the first time.

Swiftly, she swung a leg over his hips and straddled his swelling erection, careful not to let her arousal touch him yet. Alistair, eyes blown wide by her position atop him, grasped both of her breasts greedily. “I am enjoying this far too much,” he whispered, voice low and full of lust. “But I think … an improvement?” He didn’t wait for her response, sitting up and burying his face between her heavy breasts.

Breath hot on her sensitive flesh and fingers pebbling her pink peaks into taut buds, Amodisia sighed a soft moan, hands finding the back of his head to bury in his hair. He took the left nipple into his mouth, sucking softly and releasing to draw long, languid circles around the edge. Loath to give them undivided attention, he shifted to the right, sucking and licking as his thumb rolled the wetness on the left.

She eased her thighs a little wider, lowering herself atop him. The thick flesh parted her lips and she rolled her hips, coating the length of him with a roll of her hips. Little moans, soft and high, breathed in ecstasy at the feel of him, at his touch of her breasts and his cock parting her heat. She had to have him then, there, and she took him in hand.

His hissing gasp sucked cold against her right breast, nipple still between his lips. She pushed him back, gently, and he understood, laying down and letting her lead. With his shaft in hand, she angled the tip to her entrance, thighs spreading to accommodate him. With a long, slow stroke, she lowered herself onto him and he filled her to the hilt, fully sheathed in the velvet walls of her sex.

Their moans mingled and she wondered which of their companions would be wroth with them in the morning. And she cared not one bit, taking every second of pleasure as though it were her last and set a slow pace, rising and falling atop him, her warden, her companion, her Alistair.

This,  _this_ was what she had wanted, the fullness of him pressing deeper with each thrust, each roll of her hips and Maker, oh, Maker, it was perfect. Adrift on the rhythm of her pace, she squeaked when she felt the calloused hands of the man beneath her grasp her breasts, greedy and insistent, and the roll of hips matched hers with lustful thrusts.

Her breaths shortened, slight and soft gasps with each stroke and the heat of her arousal spread once more, toes curling in the furs. Alistair still grasped her by the supple flesh of her breasts, enraptured, captivated, and his eyes never left hers. He watched as she pushed them further, creeping ever closer to that sweetest of releases, the apex, the absolute pinnacle of pleasure.

Exhaustion caught up with her and Amodisia leaned over, hands planted on the firm, flexed muscles of Alistair’s chest. But she dared not slow, no, more, she wanted more, faster and harder, and she whispered it to him, whispered her most wanton thoughts to him. The sweat slicked skin of their bodies met in furious slaps, and she cried out, failing to keep quiet as her orgasm neared, mere inches away.

Alistair must have felt her clench for the twitch of his cock inside her was the last little nudge she needed. Over the edge she tumbled and he followed, the soft slick folds of her cunt flexing after each throb of his length. The warmth of his seed filled her, each pulse felt deep within. Her cries and his moans would wake the whole camp, she knew, and they would hear about it in the morning.

He released her, the skin of her breasts reddened by his grasping hands, and she collapsed on his chest, head resting beneath his chin. Once more, his arms enveloped her, seeming to embrace her entire body all at once.

“I love you. You know that, right?” he asked.

“I do, Alistair. And I you. But,” she began with a yawn as she slipped from his chest to lay at his side. “I fear I am about to fall asleep. I wanted to talk with you about tomorrow.”

“Rest, my love. We can speak in the morning.”

Amodisia’s wordless mumble of a reply was enough, and she curled into him as close as she could; nothing in the entire world compared to falling asleep in Alistair’s arms.


End file.
